yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Granny Bacon
Granny Bacon was an old woman who resided in Mistral City, as the owner of the town bakery and for a short while, Honeydew's love interest. History She was known to be living in Verigan's Hold when the Sands were released upon the world, and was a redhead when she was younger. Her age is not yet specified, but she is assumed to be at least over a hundred and fifty. It is unknown when she moved to Mistral City and opened up her bakery. Sometime after this, Knight Peculier, and Isabel Peculier's Father, Karpath, left them in her care, soon after this Adaephon took them in to live at Verigan's Hold. That last bit is only known because it was found on the Museum Server, when it was reopened. Plot She was first met in Episode 3 of Season 3, where she and Simon soon quickly became interested in each other. It is heavily implied that they had some sort of physical relationship, given by noises overheard by Skylord Lysander and Xephos , who were disgusted. Because of the relationship, she gave him a discount on a golden apple, which was used to help Old Peculier . She is not seen for a while after that, until Episode 10, when Mistral City is burned down by Jock Fireblast. She is kidnapped by the Cult of Israphel , but despite their best efforts, Xephos and Honeydew were unable to save her, and she was turned into a zombie. They decided to put her out of her misery, and ended her life, shortly after cowering. There is however an interesting theory. There is no proof that the zombified Granny Bacon was actually the real Granny, which has led some people to believe that in fact the Granny the two heroes killed was an imposter. Some even believe that the Granny Bacon the heroes killed was in fact Zombie Boss in disguise. Re-Reanimation There is an ongoing fan theory that Granny will somehow return from the dead, as when Xephos and Honeydew visited the Carnival, Madame Nubescu tells Honeydew that there is more Bacon waiting in his future, implying either that she will be brought back to life or that she never died at all. It is unclear whether the non-canon events of Granny Bacon's Funeral fulfill this prophecy. Quotes "Would you like to lick me icing?" "You shot your bolt in my establishment!" "You should taste my cooked fish." "Ohhhhhhh" Trivia *Because the skin upload wouldn't work, Granny Bacon's skin was actually a re-texture of Leather Armor, explaining her unusually large size. This is also why Old Peculier gave Simon new boots early on in the series. *In Verigan's Hold there is a letter that says that Old Peculier and Isabel were sent to Granny Bacon to raise, in case Karpath didn't return, making her their adoptive mother. This was most likely done because Granny Bacon was a member of Verigan's Adventurers, and Karpath trusted her. *It is widely speculated that either Sjin or Sips played Granny Bacon during the filming of Shadow of Israphel. Skins Granny Bacon skin.png|Granny Bacon's normal skin. Granny Bacon Zombie skin.png|Undead Granny skin. Used at Granny Bacon's Funeral. Granny Bacon (Young) skin.png|Young Granny skin. Seen in various flashbacks and in the charity livestream event. Gallery Grannybacon.jpg|Fan art, by Joe Chico, of Granny Bacon after her reanimation. CropperCapture-2-.png|Granny Bacon in her younger years. Granny Bacon.png|Granny Bacon in her bakery. CropperCapture-21-.png|Granny reanimated! Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Quotes Category:Characters Category:Season 3